Nautical Nonsense Section Fights 2011
Refer to an outbreak of fights and debates in the Nautical Nonsense/SpongeBob Section/Forum on SBC during late summer/early fall 2011. Previously named "Spongebob Section Fights 2011" Staff was especially annoyed with the constant commotion Season 9 Thread This thread began the fighting. It started with Person explaining his true feelings of Spongebob, saying its gone downhill, and explains he had a SB review from TV.com all about it. Fa, Spongedude121, and Steel Sponge take action against it and tells him that nobody cares about his opinion. Person calls them out, except JCM. Tvguy then comes by to say that he's allowed to have an opinion. This causes a short-term argument. Storytime then explains how they're tired of the same rant about Spongebob's decline. Spongebob Going Downhill Thread This was short-term fight/debate, taking place from August 21st, 2011 to August 23rd, 2011. Person makes a post about his true feelings about the show, once again, followed by spongebobiscool stating that Season 8 is getting worse. Later, a debate with Stephen Hillenburg and with a minority, Spongebob's voice, were put into discussion. With all that hassle, a Stephen Hillenburg discussion was created, only to cause trouble. The debate continues until it stops abruptly. However, a member named BubbleBud makes a post months later on November 18th, 2011 and state his/her standard complaint about post-movie Spongebob. SOF and Steel confront him harshly, and tvguy says they both to be more welcoming to a new member for a change and stop bashing peoples opinions. The thread was then locked. "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Episodes" Thread - A thread started by Person on September 6th, 2011 , in which everyone had to rank all the MM&BB episodes. On September 9th, 2011, Fa notes not all of their episodes were counted by Person and Person states that the episodes aren't MM and BB episodes because their titles aren't "MM&BB(insert number)", which is debated against between Person and Fa.The thread was then closed by Jjsthekid , an Administrator. Tvfan Inccident Started in the "Club SpongeBob" thread, where tvfan was angered at how people thought Club SpongeBob was one of the best episodes. He ripped into everyone and expressed how Post-Movie episodes SpongeBob suck compared to Pre-Movie episodes (Seasons 1-3). Feeling ashamed at what he did, he made a topic in the Off Topic Lounge threatening to leave on August 27th, 2011. After convincing from Jelly, tvguy, clappy, 70s, and Exkizuna, he stayed. It seems he had second thoughts, as his last post was in that thread linked to below on August 27th, 2011. He never posted again. http://www.sbcforums.com/forums/showthread.php?3326-Well-this-is-it... Stephen Hillenburg Fight - On August 27th, 2011, a fight between spongbobiscool, Fa, and Metal Snake breaks out . Spongebobiscool believes the new writers of SB suck and the new episodes suck. Fa states that not every new episode is horrible.This lead to a debate and then Metal Snake jumped in. Some Quotes From The Fight: Person: "@ spongebobiscool: stephen did not write any spongebob episodes except for help wanted. he was just show runner. all the other episodes during seasons 1-3 were written by people like Merriwether Williams, Jay Lender, Walt Dohrn, William Reiss, and Kent Osborne. the only reason those people wrote the episodes were because hillenburg was the show runner. once he resigned after the movie, the writers changed to people who suck at writing the episodes during seasons 4-8, like Luke Brookshier, Casey Alexander, Nate Cash, Derek Iverson, Dani Michaeli, and Richard Pursel. so don't give hillenburg the credit for the good episodes before the movie. because he didn't write them. so the only reason we want hillenburg back and the only reason why we say that hillenburg moving back to show runner again will make the episodes good again is because then the old writers will also come back. but since he quit, the writers changed. and also, hillenburg doesn't think the post movie episodes are bad because he reviews them and he would have said something about it if he did think they were bad. and you know why he doesn't think the post movie episodes are bad? because he wasn't the one who wrote the episodes. if the old writers were to review the post movie episodes, they would have thought they were horrible and they would have done something about it. or atleast that's what i think. source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of...ants_episodes. the only reason." Sbiscool: Yea don't forget that Stephen Hillenburg also helped the old writers some ideas so i gave him a lot of credit , i don't know if stephen think the post movie episodes are bad , but he should defently come back and the old writers , cuz u want them to come back too if thats the point. ' Metal Snake: "'Ugh. These posts....are just....UGH. I'll say it like this though. Stephen Hillenburg and the old writers are DONE WITH SPONGEBOB. STOP LIVING IN THE CLOUDS. STOP bringing this up in nearly every Spongebob-related topic you go to. I am not kidding, I have had enough to hear from you two. If you don't like the new episodes of Spongebob, stop complaining about them, and just DON'T WATCH THEM." Fa: Person and Sbiscool, ENOUGH with your voicing about how the old writers have to come back. Your not going to bring them back with emails, letters, pleas, you want to know why? Because their done with it, they've moved on to other projects and shows, their lives don't revolve around Spongebob. I mean Hillenburg worked on RML before SB was even concieved of, and I'm sure a whole lot people wanted him and Joe Murray to come back and do RML. But they didn't, because they had moved on and made other shows and created other projects, and this is the same thing here. The reason both of you likely can't move on is because you think that SH and the old writers were perfecto, and your too biased to even really try the later seasons. If you don't like the show, SB's voice, or anything else nitpicky enough for you to whine about DON'T WATCH IT! But there are people here who DO like the show, and want to give the new writers a shot, and we don't want anybody ruining it like you two are doing. And if you can't hold your opinions in, then I highly suggest you hightail it outta here. ' Stephen Hillenburg Fight #2 In a new thread, Fa, Metal Snake, spongebobiscool, and Person had an enormous blowout about how Person and Spongebobiscool want Stephen and the old writers should come back, because the new episodes are horrible. Metal and Fa tell them to stop living in the past and the old writers aren't coming back. Person stated: '"i wish it had been in the opposite direction where the new writers were the old writers and wrote the episodes before the movie so the show would have started out bad, but then the old writers would have been the new writers who came into the show after hillenburg resigned. then the quality of the episodes would have been still been awesome to this day and i wouldn't mind how long spongebob went before it got cancelled. and then the good episodes would have outweighed the old episodes. it would have been seasons 1-3 are bad, and seasons 4-8 are good. but it didn't happen that way." Metal stated: As much as I don't want to start another fight, I just can't resist the urge to point out the antilogic in this rant. First of all, Spongebob would most likely have been canceled if the old episodes were terrible over the span of three seasons and several years. The statement that baffles me more however, is you saying that Stephen Hillenburg's departure was a direct cause of the writing staff changing. Person, the old writers CHOSE to leave Spongebob once Hillenburg left, it was NOT Nickelodeon's decision. Like Fa already told you, they've moved on to different projects. Seriously, I'm getting tired of arguing with you on nearly every Spongebob related forum. Please JUST STOP living in the past, and just accept Spongebob for what it is All four then debated why Stephen Hillburg quite. The thread was then locked and trashed. Category:Incidents and events